


Blake Bailey - Tattooist Extraordinaire

by SuzukiSonya



Category: Blake Bailey - Fandom, LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Exes, F/M, Love, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiSonya/pseuds/SuzukiSonya
Summary: (BACK STORY – I met Blake on a dating app called LoveLink, he’d been cheated on by his ex, so we got to know each other slowly, we spoke for a couple of months, talked about what we liked in a partner, what we liked in the bedroom, how we felt about tattoo’s (he’s a tattooist btw) and those who got them. We had only been on one date face to face though and it went great, next time we spoke he told me he could see a future for us then his ex turned up at his door. Read on to find out what happened after that.)
Relationships: Blake Bailey - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Blake Bailey - Tattooist Extraordinaire

I finally had some time off work to go out and enjoy myself yet here I was vegging out in front of old movies with a tub of ice cream and a heavy heart. I still didn’t feel like going out to have fun or socialising.  
“I blame Blake!” I thought to myself as I stuffed another spoon of mint choc’ chip in my mouth, “It’s his fault I feel like this, why can’t I just get over him already!”  
My heart was still in pieces. I’d met Blake on the Love-link dating app a few months back and we’d spent a couple of months getting to know each other before meeting up face to face, for what turned out to be the first and last time.  
He was a cute, blonde haired tattooist with the most gorgeous body and picture-perfect abs. I still had all the photos he’d sent me; I should’ve deleted them but could never quite bring myself to do it. I guess they were a lovely reminder of what could’ve been.  
He had just told me he seen a future for us when his ex-girlfriend showed up at his door, the same one who’d cheated on him, the one who’d made it hard for him to trust anyone again, and just as I was breaking his wall down bit by bit, along she came and ruined everything….Bitch!!  
We’d been messaging that night, when he told me she was at the door, then just like that he basically ghosted me, and I hadn’t heard from him for over a month now. I just couldn’t get over him, and here I was beating myself up for being suckered yet again.  
“Dammit, you didn’t do anything wrong! Other than fall for another inconsiderate prick!” I thought to myself. “Get a bloody grip of yourself!”  
With a serious need to relax and soothe my aching body I ran myself a luxurious bubble bath. I stripped off and sank into the bubbles, giving out a huge groan as my muscles began to relax and the tension started to leave my body…….then the doorbell went.  
“Really!?” I said out loud, “Someone’s timing is lousy.”  
I clambered out the bath, throwing a towel round myself and headed to the front door, leaving a trail of wet, soapy footprints down the hallway.  
I opened the door and just about dropped the towel, only just grabbing it in time before baring my fully naked body to Blake!!  
My mouth dropped open and a few seconds passed before I said, “Blake?? You’ve got a cheek! What are you doing here? What do you want?” If he thought I was just going to fall into his arms he was sadly mistaken.  
He looked at me sheepishly, “I’m so sorry.” He said while avoiding making eye contact with me.  
“It’s a little late for that Blake, don’t you think?” I said, feeling all the tension instantly return to my body.  
“Can….Can I come in? Can we talk?” he asked as he ran his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.  
Dammit girl! Get a grip of yourself! Focus! I reprimanded myself.  
I stood aside and ushered him towards the living room, “I guess you do have some explaining to do.”  
“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable whilst I go put some clothes on. I was in the bath; your timing is lousy. Guess some things never change huh?” I said as I turned to leave for the bedroom.  
“You don’t have to get dressed on my account.” Blake said with a wicked smile curling up on his lips.  
“Really Blake? Your ex-girlfriend turns up on your doorstep, then you ghost me for over a month; you really think I’m going to sit here practically naked while you say whatever it is you are here to say? You obviously don’t know me as well as you think you do. If you want to make yourself useful while I get dressed there’s wine in the fridge and glasses in the cupboard above, pour us a drink. God knows, I think I’m going to need one!”  
With that said I headed to my bedroom and slung on a cute little camisole top and shorts then quickly pulled a brush through my hair before bracing myself to hear whatever it was he wanted to say.  
However, when I sat down and picked up my glass of wine, he said nothing.  
“So….” I said, trying to break the tension in the room, “I guess you got back together with your cheating ex then? What other reason could you possibly have for ghosting me the way you did, when you did?”  
Blake stared at the floor. “I didn’t get back together with her Sonya, I promise you.” He uttered.  
I snorted, “You expect me to believe that?”  
“No….but….it’s true, nonetheless.” He said. “Yes, I let her into my flat that night and again on a few other occasions, but honestly, nothing ever happened. All we done was talked. I completely understand why you would find this hard to believe, if roles were reversed, I’d feel the same as you do right now. But I can’t get you out of my head, so I had to come and see you and at least try and explain. I thought that would be better done face-to-face rather than by txt through Love-link.”  
“Hmm….and it took you a whole month? You couldn’t message me on the app and tell me what was going on?” I asked him.  
Blake finally lifted his gaze from the floor and looked directly at me, “You’re the only one I want. At first, I thought I could forgive my ex, but after talking things through with her I knew I could never trust her again. Every minute I spent with her I just kept thinking of you. She didn’t want to give up though and kept harassing me, I didn’t want to drag you into all that, because she’s crazy and I knew she’d come after you.”  
“I dunno Blake….I’m still really hurt. Still doesn’t explain why you didn’t send a message to explain, I waited a whole week before I unmatched with you ” I said quietly, pouring myself another glass of wine.  
“Look I deleted Love-link from my phone.” He said handing me his mobile. “I didn’t want my ex finding it and then harassing you. I’m glad I did too, because I found her going through my phone twice that I know of. When I re-installed the app to get in touch again, you’d un-matched me and blocked me.”  
“I only knew the area you lived, so I spent a week hanging around, hoping to see you, then I did.” Blake explained, “But I wasn’t brave enough to face you at first, so I followed you home to see where you lived. It took me a whole week to pluck up the courage to knock on your door and here I am.”  
“So, what are you expecting from me Blake?” I asked curiously.  
“I guess I was hoping we could pick things up where we left off….” he said quietly.  
“I don’t know Blake, you kept me at arm’s length the entire time we spoke, even on our one and only date….then you…...well whatever, do you honestly think there’s any chance for us?” I said, feeling really confused.  
Blake got up from his seat and knelt in front of me, taking both my hands in his.  
“If you give me a chance, I’ll prove that I want you, I want this….in fact, I wasn’t going to show you this, but….remember how I always said I’d never get someone’s name tattooed on my body again?”  
“Please Blake, tell me you didn’t, you know how I feel about that!” I said looking up at his beautiful grey-blue eyes.  
“Well not quite, but kind of….look.” He said as he removed his arm from his shirt. “I had a snake added to my arm sleeve, but if you look closely it’s done in the shape of an ‘S’, your initial. I had it done to remind me of you, just in case I never found you again, to remind me never to make the same mistake ever again.”  
“Blake……” I whispered, as I traced the outline of the snake with my fingertip.  
“It’s not obvious to anyone but you and me what this little snake symbolises.” Blake said as he placed a finger beneath my chin and tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. “I told you before that I see a future for us and I’m telling you now that I want a future with you in it……please don’t shut me out, not now I’ve finally found you again.”  
With that he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, so close I could feel his heart thumping against my chest and his warm breath on my neck. I melted in his embrace and reciprocated by planting a tender kiss on his neck.  
“Can….can I kiss you?” he asked.  
I nodded and our lips gently came together, the kiss deepening with every second. Soon our tongues were discovering each other, and I was savouring the taste of him. My hands started to explore his rock-hard chest and abs, and why not, since his shirt was hanging half off from showing me his tattoo. My hand continued to explore his body until I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Blake….” I gasped. “I missed you so much……I need you.”  
“Oh, thank god!” he whispered as he nuzzled into my neck, peppering it with kisses and sending shivers down my spine.  
“Stay with me tonight?” I asked as I stood up taking hold of his hand and leading him towards my bedroom. “I need you to prove to me how much you missed me, how much you want me.”  
“Gladly.” Blake replied, with the biggest, cheesiest smile I’d ever seen.  
We didn’t even make it to the bedroom before we were tangled up in each other, discovering each other’s bodies in a wild frenzy of touches, kisses and nibbles. His hands were exploring my breasts, teasing my nipples between his thumb and forefinger whilst I frantically tried to unbuckle his belt to gain access to the ever-increasing bulge in his trousers.  
By the time we got to my bedroom there was a trail of clothes all the way from the living room and we stood before each other naked as the day we were born.  
“You’re pretty hot in those pics you sent me, but you’re way sexier in real life Blake.” I gasped as I drank in the sight of him.  
“And you’re a fox, you have curves in all the right places, you’re just perfect, I couldn’t ask for more.” He replied as he ate me up with his eyes.  
With that, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, peppering my neck with kisses as he walked me backwards until I could feel the bed on the backs of my legs. He gestured for me to lay back whilst he hovered over me, his manhood standing proud with a slight hint of pre-cum on the head.  
“I am yours and you are mine.” He said, as he knelt before me and gently pushed my knees apart before disappearing between my legs and nibbling his way up my inner thigh until he reached my sweet spot. When he started sucking and licking like his life depended on it i couldn’t hold back and started to moan as the pleasure coursed through me.  
When he slipped a finger inside me as he circled my nub with this thumb I writhed with delight, and when he upped his game by slipping two fingers in there I couldn’t hold back.  
“Oh, fuck yes!” I moaned, “Blake, I need you….all of you!”  
He crept back up my body, planting small kisses on the way up, pausing at my breasts as he took time to caress each of my nipples with his tongue as I got to know each and every curve of his body. I could feel his throbbing member against my belly as his lips crashed down on mine, our tongues crashing together as I ran my fingers through his luscious blonde locks.  
Blake stood up, put his hands on my hips, then slid me down to the bottom of the bed. I could feel his cock teasing my entrance and the anticipation was driving me wild, not to mention making me extremely wet for him.  
He teased me at first only entering me slightly, then, as if he could no longer hold back, he rammed his full length into me and was rewarded by me clenching round him tightly as I came like a volcanic eruption, all my senses going weak as every nerve in my body tingled with sheer pleasure.  
“You are such a turn on.” Blake told me as he started to thrust steadily.  
I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get him as deep into me as possible, as close to me as possible, we were completely in synch with each other and the sheer feeling of his final thrust and his throbbing member coming inside me caused me to come again and we collapsed on the bed, our bodies entangled.  
“Wow….that was something else.” I said as he nibbled my earlobe.  
“You’re something else.” He replied as he pulled me up into his embrace. I nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and his arms wrapped round me making me feel happier than I had for a long time.  
He pulled a blanket over us and we happily fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
